Robbie Lawson
'''Robert 'Robbie' Lawson '''was the son of Megan Macey and nephew of Declan Macey. Biography 1990-2012: Birth and early life Robbie was born on 20th April 1990 to Megan Macey and Simon Beck, but was adopted when he was a baby and did not get in contact with his biological mother until 2012. His adoptive mother, who died in 2011, was domestically abused at the hands of his adoptive father, to which Robbie was regularly a witness. 2012-2013: Arrival and reuniting with Megan ]] By 2012, Megan was living at Home Farm in Emmerdale village with her brother Declan Macey, who tracked Robbie down. In May 2012, Megan was tempted when Declan suggested going to see Robbie but when they sat in the car on Robbie's street and Megan panicked when she saw him walk past and told Declan that she wants to leave. Later Megan was confused about her feelings but later that evening posts a letter to her son through his door. The following day, Robbie went to visit Megan for the first time. Robbie remained unreadable as Megan confirmed that she was his mother. Megan was choked when Robbie is hard on her, asking why she suddenly wanted to see him after she abandoned him. Robbie questioned Megan about her reasons for not keeping him but when he started asking about his father, Megan lied that he was dead and refused to give Robbie his name, causing Robbie to finally storm out annoyed, declaring that Megan will never be his mum. Declan then went to see Robbie behind Megan's back and explained how he pushed Megan into meeting him, and tried to convince Robbie that Megan really did care about him. When Robbie told Declan that he had been thrown out of his flat after he slept with his landlord's girlfriend, Declan invited him to stay at Home Farm. In June 2012, Megan was shocked when Robbie turned up at Home Farm and she learnt that Declan had been in contact with him. Megan was reluctant at first but started bonding with her son and assured him that she would like to make up for everything she missed out on when he was growing up. In July 2012, Robbie got a job as a driver for Emmerdale Haulage and started causing trouble for his newly-found family. As Robbie collected the last of his things ready to leave after they got enough of his behaviour, Megan handed Robbie an envelope of cash to see him through. However, Robbie was taken aback when Megan admitted that she wanted him to stay. Robbie seemed determined to make a go of it, eager to prove to Declan that he wouldn't screw up again. Robbie then tried to get his job back but Carl King refuses to let Robbie drive vans again but suggested he could wash them instead. He soon developed a crush on Declan's girlfriend Katie Sugden who developed a great dislike for him, wanting him out of Home Farm and their lives. In September, after Robbie tried to kiss Katie, she rejected him, so he made her feel uncomfortable by constantly flirting with her. Wanting to be rid of him, Katie decided to set Robbie up by encouraging him to kiss her in front of a CCTV camera. Robbie did so but Katie rejected him again, so realising Katie had been playing games, Robbie became angry and aggressive towards her - grabbing her threateningly and twisting her arm behind her back. Katie then showed Declan the footage and he furiously threw Robbie out but Megan blackmailed Declan into letting him stay (knowing that Katie had set him up). In October 2012, Declan was determined to get rid of Robbie and Megan cooked up a plan to deceive Megan. Later, Robbie found a letter and couldn't unable to believe what he was reading. He went to look for Megan, but instead confronted Declan, showing him the solicitors letter about Katie suing him, and Robbie was left unsure where his loyalties lie as Declan offers him £10,000 to keep the matter quiet from his mum, saying she'll only let him down again. When Megan looked at the accounts and spotted a transaction to Katie for £250,000 and was furious to discover that her brother had ripped her off. Katie told Megan that Robbie knew about their scam and Megan confronted him. Robbie chased after Megan, trying to explain his actions, he apologised, referring to her as 'mum' for the first time. They made amends and started working together against Katie and Declan. However, in November Megan's plan started falling apart but they were saved when a guilt-ridden Katie admitted to setting Robbie up with the CCTV. In December, Declan and Robbie decide to call a truce. threatens Robbie]] In February 2013, Robbie asked Debbie Dingle for a job and she agreed to hire him as he would work for peanuts. In March, Robbie went into partnership with Debbie, selling illegal alcohol. However, Megan grew worried and warned her son that Debbie would soon ditch him when she'd had enough of him. Later, Robbie got on the wrong side of Cameron Murray after he blatantly sold scotch in the pub. the following day, Robbie sneaked into the Woolpack cellar and started smashing bottles, however, he was found by Cameron who threatened him with a broken bottle, and in turn, Robbie threatened to set the place alight. When Robbie tried to make a run for it Cameron caught him and locked him in his van. However, he was found by Chas Dingle and let out. Robbie developed an unrequited crush on Debbie and wanting to become closer to her, throughout May, Robbie started stalking/harassing Debbie and he led her to believe that an associate Kirk Stoker was responsible while Robbie supported her, wanting to play the hero. It seemed that his attempts worked as the pair grew closer and Debbie started spending more time with him. However, Debbie then realised that Robbie had been stalking her, so she set him up by sending him on a job, delivering some of the alcohol with Adam Barton. In June, they were both caught by the police and arrested, but were later cautioned. Robbie got revenge on Debbie by telling her family about the booze, which resulted in Debbie's teenage aunt Belle Dingle being hospitalised. As a result, Debbie lost custody of her children. On 12th June 2013, Robbie and Adam stole Adam's mother's boyfriend Cain Dingle's car after spending the afternoon drinking. As a result, Adam accidentally ran over Kerry Wyatt and instead of checking if she was alright, Robbie convinces Adam to speed off. However, Cain resolved the situation by torching the car and sending Kerry compensation money. 2013-2014: Feud with Charity and demise In Autumn 2013, Robbie started working with his mother again with her wedding planning business. Towards the end of the year, as Declan starts getting violent with his sister, Robbie gets suspicious of his mother's behaviour as she attempts to conceal her bruise. Robbie's frustration grows when Megan tries to downplay matters. Around Christmas, Robbie grows more suspicious of Declan when Home Farm is set alight almost killing Megan in the process, convinced Declan is behind it as an insurance scam. Robbie tells Megan he thinks Declan was responsible for the fire but Megan refuses to even consider it. However, Declan and his girlfriend Charity Sharma, managed to pin the fire on Sam Dingle and Rachel Breckle, and convinced Sam was responsible, Robbie vandalises the Dingles' van. In May 2014, Declan and Charity marry but Megan is not happy as she's convinced Charity has different motives than love and Robbie is forced to hold her mother back as she attacks Charity on their wedding day. Simultaneously, Charity secretly had an abortion but pretended to have a miscarriage following a fight with Megan. Megan was determined to keep an eye on her brother and enlisted Robbie as a spy and waiting for Charity to slip up. Robbie supported his mother as she became convinced of Charity's lies and tried to help her get evidence. In late May, Robbie had problems finding a place to stay and ended up staying the night in the back of a lorry. However, in June, Robbie realises that Brook Cottage stands empty and swipes the keys form Home Farm. A few weeks later, Sam gets a surprise when he discovers Robbie hiding upstairs and realises he's been lodging there. Later, Tracy Shankley the new lodger, allows Robbie to stay with her at Brook Cottage. In September 2014, as Robbie scrolls through Charity's previously-stored addresses on her computer he spots the address of an abortion clinic, and takes his findings to Megan, causing the two becomes convinced Charity has lied about the miscarriage. In an attempted to expose Charity, Robbie break into the abortion clinic, to gain access to her medical records. But he was caught by the police and arrested before being given a caution. However, as more and more things started to not add up Declan finally realised his wife's lies and decided to take her to a cabin in the woods with the intent of murdering her. accidentally shoots Robbie]] After a phone-call to Megan, she realises that her brother is up to no good and she and Robbie goes after Declan and Charity in the woods to stop him. After Declan chases her through the woods Charity gets onto a lifeboat but Declan follows as it gets stranded halfway out the lake. Megan and Robbie arrive at the dock and Robbie dives into the lake in an attempt to save Charity. Declan pulls out his flare gun in an attempt to shoot Charity but when Robbie tries to get onto the lifeboat, Declan shoots him instead and he drowns in the lake. The police and Debbie then arrive at the dock to quickly get a statement from Megan. Declan jumps in the lake to search for Robbie's lifeless body, but can't find him. Declan swims back up to the boat to pull Charity off to drown her, but Charity "kills" him by hitting him over the head with a small metal suitcase making him drown and leaving Megan devastated that both her brother and son have been killed - however, it is later revealed that Declan survived and had escaped Emmerdale. Robbie's funeral was held on 9th October 2014. On the same day, Declan reappeared, threatening Megan with a gun and revealed the truth behind the fire before escaping the village. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 debuts Category:1990 births Category:Macey family Category:Couriers Category:2014 deaths Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Home James Haulage employees Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:2014 departures